Coming out
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Bart is a bit uncomfortable when his friends use 'gay' as an insult. AND/OR Bart comes out as Bisexual to Artemis and Wally


**I've always had the headcanon of Bart living with Wally and Artemis (Them or the cave because Barry was going to have kids soon)**

 **Pairing: Bluepulse and Spitfire**

 ** _A_** ** _uthor's P.O.V._**

Bart laughed as his friends from school made yet another joke, it was a fake laugh like it always was. "Dude, that's so gay!" Bart always wanted to intervene, saying that being gay wasn't a bad thing. He wasn't gay, no, just bisexual. Yet, everyone 'knew' he was straight. "C'mon Bart! Pass the ball!" he shook his head for a moment, he zoned out again. With a large step forward, he threw the ball over to a large group of boys, all fighting to catch it.

Bart jumped at the sound of a honk. Behind the group of his friends was Artemis in the car, waiting to pick him up. Jogging to his friends and high-fiving them. "See ya, and not to be weird or anything but your mom is kinda hot." Barts eyes widened and he shook his arms in front of him. "She's not my mom, and yeah it is weird."

Before they could say anything else he ran over to the car, opening the front door with ease and tossing his bookbag in before jumping into the car. "Hey kid, how was school?" he shrugged in response "Could be better." he said messing around with the radio. "Where's Wally?" he asked as Artemis began driving away. "He had to work a bit late, any homework?"

"End of the year in like a week, the teachers let me off easy this time." Artemis hummed in response, cursing under her breath as the person in front of them wouldn't speed up. Bart tapped his foot rapidly, though Artemis didn't stop him she was most definitely used to it. Once they got home, Bart raced into the house greeting Brucely right away.

When Artemis didn't follow him in, he looked out the window to see that Wally had just got here, the older speedster kissed his girlfriend before walking in and wrapping an arm around Bart.

"Uh Wally, can James come over to hang out? He lives like right down the street." Wally raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Yeah, sure but only for like an hour or two, Artemis and I are going out tonight."

Bart just nodded as he began texting James-who was over in a few minutes. The dirty blonde boy jumped off of his bike and ran into their house. "Hey Bart, hey Barts dad."

"Im not his-nevermind just call me Wally." James gave him a confused look, but just shrugged. "So I found this cool game that I got on my-"

"Hey babe, do you know where that necklace you got me is? I swear I-" Artemis stopped in her tracks, she had just gotten out of the shower, a towel holding up her soaking wet hair and another one she was holding above her breasts.

"Shit, you should've told me people were over, I would've gotten dressed before hand." A blush slowly crossing her face as she slowly backed out of the room.

"Its fine Mrs. Allen!" Wally facepalmed there were so many things wrong in that sentence.

"Anyways, I got this new game on my xbox, want to download it on yours and we can play?" Bart nodded and ran into his room, easily hooking up his xbox as Wally was in the kitchen making a gigantic sandwich for himself.

"Dude! How did he kill me?! That's so gay!!" Bart cringed at the word and was going to tell James off, but just sighed and let out a laugh. "Yeah..."

"Uh, James, we don't really like you saying things like that." Wally stated, quickly sensing Barts discomfort. James just nodded and waved his hand. "Sorry Wally."

"So, Bart when you going to start dating one of the millions of girls that have a crush on ya?"

"Actually I am dating someone." Artemis-who just got into the room-raised an eyebrow at the statement, sitting next to Wally on the couch.

"Who is she? Is it Jennifer? Man she's hot." Bart shook his head "Nope, they don't go to our school."

"Why didn't you tell any of us? You usually are telling us like everything!" Bart shrugged. He _would_ have told everyone, but not many people would accept that, especially his friends.

"We've been trying to keep it on the down low, so don't tell anyone about it." James raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer, and instead looked back to the screen.

James had just left, and the house fell into silence. The only noise being Bart going to put the xbox back into his room.

"So, who is this 'they' that you're dating?" Bart froze for a moment. Should he tell the truth? How would they react?

Regaining his posture, he faced the couple once again.

"Jaime."

Artemis quickly engulfed him in a hug. "So your g-" Wally began, but Bart cut him off.

"Bisexual." he corrected

"About time."

Bart smiled, they may not be his real parents, but damn, he sure wished that they were.

 **Sorry this sucked! But I had this idea for a few days and HAD to write it! I wrote most of it on my phone (which Im starting to do a lot more of) so sorrysorry if there were any errors!** **Review! It makes my day!**


End file.
